Free Like A Bird
by christanky17
Summary: In the wake of the death of Integra Hellsing, emotions buried for years come to surface and Seras finds herself in the position of Alucard confronting her on the situation.


Whip out the tissues for this one kiddies.

I honestly thought this whole thing out while listening to Love the Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna (Also part 2). At first I thought of Alucard being abusive and then I was like wait no, even Alucard wouldn't do that... So I pieced it together and I wrote all the points down and voila!

I honestly cried while writing this and editing it. Haha. I'm such an emotional person it's not even funny.

Enjoy!

* * *

Seras slowly walked in to Integra's room and saw that her master was already there. He was sitting beside her at her bed in a chair. Integra slowly looked over and smiled weakly at Seras and raised her hand towards Seras.

"Come here Seras."

Seras brought her lip in her mouth as she stared at the old dying woman lying in the bed. She looked so small, lying in the middle of the large bed old and withering away. She appeared to the other side of her bed and looked down to Integra.

"Don't look upset child." Seras' lip twitched as she looked over to Alucard who was sitting there quietly, staring at the ground. She looked back to Integra as tears flowed from her eyes, blood staining her cheeks in the process.

"You knew that this is what you'd face when you became a vampire on that night Seras. I'm old and dying and you still look like how you did when Alucard brought you in to my mansion 60 years ago."

Seras swallowed as Integra took in a deep breath and straightened herself as she looked at the ceiling.

"It's about time." She said with a gentle smile on her face as she looked over to Alucard who was silent during the whole exchange.

"Your master is going to die and you're sitting there like a bump on a log Alucard. Say something!" Integra said with annoyance. Even at the hour of her death she would get angry at her servant. Integra knew how he was feeling and she closed her eyes and opened them before putting her hand over his. At that moment he then looked up to his master.

Integra shook her head and stopped to think and then continued to speak. "Alucard I'm merely a human. You knew that I would eventually die." After Alucard had returned, Integra had honestly thought Alucard would get closer to his fledging and hopefully mate her at some time in the near future. But he kept the same distance with her that he always kept. Throughout the years she never said anything because it wasn't of her to call people out on their personal emotions. Alucard loved her yes, but Seras also loved him. It ended at her because she didn't return those feelings. She cared for Alucard of course but not in the sense that Alucard did.

When she noticed that Alucard wasn't going to answer and was silently grieving she brought her hands to her chest and rested them there.

"You always were an idiot Alucard and blind to the things going around you. Maybe it's about time you realized what's right under your nose." Integra stopped speaking and it went quiet. Seras was content for a couple of moments with the silence. Panic rose in her when the silence dragged out too long and her eyes opened wide and she looked down to Integra who was lying there.

"Sir Integra!" Seras choked out as fresh blood poured from her eyes. She backed up and looked away, covering her mouth with her hand. She looked over and saw her master standing up, a blank expression on his face.

Integra was gone. They were the only two left in the Hellsing mansion. No Walter, no Integra. Two vampires left to live for eternity and watch as the people in their lives come and go.

Seras sensed a wave of anguish from hers and her master's mental link and it went deeper than just emotions of the passing death of a close one. It was painful and the feelings that were flowing through her head made her want to scream out and cry for ages.

That's right... Her master had always loved Integra. She had learned that the hard way when she came to realize that she'd always be second to her master. No matter how powerful she got, no matter how much she evolved. She looked over to her master and was going to tell him that she was going to go into her room but instead she clenched her fist and said goodbye to Integra once more mentally before turning and walking out of the room. Even in Integra's death and past Alucard would always love her.

Seras made her way downstairs into the basement where her room was and walked inside. Slowly closing the door behind her she ran a hand through her hair as she still felt the emotions coming from her master. She didn't want to feel them! She tried to block the emotions out but she couldn't. She walked to the center of her room and sunk into one of the chairs at the table. They were no longer bound to the Hellsing organization or Integra. They were free. But what did that make of her? She was still technically bound to her master unless she drank his blood willingly. Was it time for her to do so?

Seras knew that she eventually had to drink his blood and become her own. To rid herself of the feelings that would never be returned and to start on her own. She rose from her seat and looked to the door while picking at the skin on her finger. She reached out with her powers and saw that her master had retreated in his room. She swallowed thickly and phased through the floor to go to his room.

* * *

Seras appeared in Alucard's room as he sat in the same old chair, resting his arm on the arm rest with his head in his hand. His eyes were closed. Was he already sleeping?

"What is it Seras?" She jumped at hearing him questioning her. His voice was devoid of any emotion, flat and blank.

She walked slowly towards him as she breathed through her nose. "Master... I wish to drink your blood so I can become my own." She watched as his eyes slowly rose to look at her as she stood a few meters from his position.

"Why?"

"It's time for me to become my own. We are no longer bound by the Hellsing organization. I wish to be free of my own ties and spread my own wings." Alucard raised his head and straightened himself in his chair but still slouching as he stared at his fledging.

"You're going to leave me too?"

Seras' looked at her master in surprise, her red eyes blinking as she took in her master's question. Her eyes then lowered and she looked away.

"All you wanted was for me to become stronger. Shouldn't you be rather grateful that I'm ridding myself from you?" She heard shuffling and saw her master got up and was walking towards her, his eyes starting to glow crimson.

"You know nothing." He said as he stopped a couple of steps from Seras.

Seras looked back to her master in growing anger. She knew nothing? Of course she knew nothing! Her master barely gave her the light of day!

"How am I supposed to know anything when all you do is distance yourself from me and tell me nothing?!" Her voice came out louder than intended, the anger and her demon seeping through. Suddenly she found herself being thrown into a wall and then was thrown to the floor as she saw her master standing over her with his boot to her neck.

"Watch your tone with me, _childe."_ He seethed out the last word. His demon had momentarily taken control of his body when he heard the words leave her mouth. When he came to, he saw Seras laying on the ground her neck under his large leather boot. He saw the horror and fright in her eyes and immediately withdrew as she didn't move from her spot on the floor.

"Get up." He said coldly as he took his hand and a claw extended from his other finger as he brought it down and cut a straight line on his wrist. Seras watched as he cut his wrist and she slowly got up, stumbling in the process. He extended his wrist to her and she looked from her master to the wrist. Her master's eyes were shrouded by his orange lenses and his mouth taught in a grim line.

Seras took the step towards his wrist and took it in her hands and her fangs extended as she took in the scent of his blood. She raised his wrist to her mouth and bit down, sucking in his blood. Alucard watched as she drank his blood, feeling the blood escaping his veins and into her mouth. Seras' mind was completely exposed to him as he took in her thoughts. From his blood tasting like nothing she'd ever tasted before to...

_To..._

Alucard's eyes went wide and he yanked his wrist from her mouth. Seras looked at him in surprise, her mouth and lips covered in blood, mouth gasping.

"How long?" He seethed out.

Seras' eyes widened and she heard her master let out a snarl, almost a growl and he launched himself at her again, sending them both to the floor. Seras' claws lashed out as she slapped her master across the face, leaving long cuts along his facial skin. He looked to Seras' eyes ablaze as his wounds healed almost instantly. Seras brought her knees up and kicked him, sending him over her head and onto his back. Seras got up; speed inhuman as she hissed at him, fangs bared. Alucard responded to that his fangs making hers look like little butter knives as he almost roared at her. He grabbed her by the neck and brought her down to the ground before rolling over and sitting on her waist.

His hand came up and long, dangerous claws poked out from his gloves. He brought his index finger down and made a long but shallow cut across her stomach. The claw cut like nothing through her uniform and she cried out in pain as she felt him cut across her stomach.

He moved again, bringing his claw up to her forearm and slashing across it quickly, watching in almost morbid fascination as the blood came out from the wound. He heard Seras crying out in pain but heeded her no mercy. Seras looked to her arm wound and noticed that it wasn't healing. Didn't drinking Alucard's blood give her his power as well? Why wasn't she healing!

She felt her master's powers wrapping around her head mentally, thumping and causing a pressure on her brain. Her master was rejecting her healing! His hand went to her neck and she felt his thumb and fingers scratching across her neck leaving deep gashes on her skin.

"Why are you doing this?!" She cried out as she felt blood leaking down from her wounds. She felt blood pooling around the back of her head and soaking into her blonde hair. She didn't get an answer from him but instead he questioned her.

"How long have you felt this way?" He said, the tips of his claws lingering at the ends of her cuts. Seras was once again stunned into silence at his question. How did he know of her feelings? Her eyes darted from left to right and then she stared at Alucard once again, his eyes boring into hers.

_He must have when I was drinking his blood._..

She looked away from him, her neck bared to him as she looked to the wall at the far left.

"A-after millennium. When you were gone for the 30 years and while I stayed with Integra. When you returned it only made things worse for me..."

She heard Alucard let out another snarl and lashed out at her, running his clawed hands down both of her forearms, chopping into the skin. Alucard had cut over the cuts he already made, ignoring Seras' cries of pain and telling him to stop. He looked to his gloves that were now soaked in her blood. He looked down to her and slowly brought his clawed finger to her cheek and nicked it. His eyes went to hers and watched as blood began to flow from her eyes and down the sides of her head and vanishing into her blonde hair.

"Why did you keep this from me?" He questioned once again, voice strangely calmer than before.

"I knew that you loved Integra. You only loved her. I always was second to you; did you think I was going to tell you freely?" She cried out, sobbing now as she took in deep breaths. Suddenly not being able to stand the situation she was in, she vanished from his sight phasing through the floor and going outside the manor

* * *

Alucard sensed her quickly distancing herself from the manor and rose from his position on the floor. She truly was a worthy one of the card lineage. It had only been moments and she was already a couple of kilometers away. But she couldn't escape him, her creator. Alucard phased through the floor, intending to follow the blonde.

* * *

Seras ran through a nearby forest, watching as the trees buzzed past her. She ran up a hill and gracefully jumped off the cliff and landed on the forest floor like a cat. She looked behind her and continued running. She suddenly felt Alucard's presence around her and she picked up the speed, making a sharp turn and jumped over a river. She made another turn and felt him coming up from behind her and she quickly lifted her foot and jumped up the tree and using its leverage to send her backwards and over Alucard.

She landed behind him and saw him turn to look at her, an almost demonic look in his eyes and she vanished from his sight in an instant.

She continued to run, the darkness not an issue to her as she dodged trees and roots. She looked behind her as she ran and still sensed him but couldn't tell where he was coming from. Suddenly she felt his presence everywhere and couldn't tell where he was anymore. He was fooling her senses, and she couldn't think straight!

During that instant of confusion, she felt a body cross checking her and she went flying into a tree. She groaned as she felt the length of the tree hit across her back. Her eyes weakly opened and saw Alucard standing over her, his red coat flapping wildly like the devil had come to get her.

"You're correct."

Seras looked up at him, and began to lift herself and sat against the tree. She looked to her arm and saw that the wounds were gone. She looked up at him, his eyes cold and distant. She returned that same look.

He suddenly knelt in front of her, his expression completely changed. His eyes expressed sadness, sorrow and loneliness.

"I did love Integra. But you Seras, you have me forever. Isn't that enough?" Seras swallowed as she ignored the tears that rose to the brims of her eyes and forced it back.

"That doesn't matter to me." She said quietly as she looked to him, suddenly emotions flowing through their link, almost like a sorrow coming from each other and the want to comfort the other.

"It doesn't matter if I have you forever. I don't care. I'm no longer your servant, we have nothing." Alucard caught her drift and closed his eyes before opening them again.

"Would you really leave?"

"I have to stop torturing myself over things that will never happen." Seras got up, clutching to the tree behind her as Alucard followed her movements and continued to stare at her intently. He knew that she had more to say and stayed silent.

"You've taught me all that I need to know. I must spread my own wings now."

Alucard clenched his fist, feeling his claws seeping into his palm and feeling the wetness from his blood flowing on his skin. He resisted the urge to cup her cheek, and tell her that it would be okay but he was far from the position to tell her such. He was sick, depraved and just finished chasing her halfway across the city and intently injured her and rejected her healing because he had only found out now that she had loved him. Used her to vent his anger on everything. Integra's death... His ignorance.

"You're no longer my servant. We can go wherever life takes us. Not as master and servant but just as vampires."

Seras looked away and ignored her master for a few minutes. She focused on her own thoughts, hearing animals throughout the forest hunting and moving. In the distance she heard a wolf howling and that brought her back to her senses.

She gasped when she felt something wet on her cheek and saw that Alucard was licking an unhealed cut on her cheek. She felt the skin closing as he moved away from her face.

"Would you stay?" He asked once again.

Seras' hand began to shake.

_She wouldn't leave him._

_She couldn't. _

Seras swallowed and blinked before nodding quickly. She watched as Alucard closed his eyes in almost relief and they opened them again. His eyes were back to normal, no longer raging crimson.

"Integra only viewed me as her servant and companion. At the same time she knew that I was a monster inside and that I still cared for her. But she did care for me, but not in the same sense as I did. I do not deserve your affection after acting this way." Alucard said quietly as they stood there in the darkness of the forest.

Seras slowly raised her hand but hesitated, her hand pausing in mid air before she continued and brought her hand to his cheek and almost smiled as he leaned in to her touch.

"I'll wait."

Alucard looked at her with a questioning look.

"Wait for what?"

Seras smiled lightly as she removed her hand from his cheek.

"Until the day you come to love me in return."

Alucard made a sound of amusement as they vanished from the area and went back to the manor.

"As I said Seras, you have me for an eternity."

* * *

Bah. I kept on fiddling with the ending I didn't know how I wanted to end it. So I just stopped and left it how it is. Hopefully this was enjoyable. More enjoyable than my stand point I cried while writing this. Haha.

Oh the life of a writer...

Until next time!

C -


End file.
